


What Hermione Sees

by DoubleApple



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, Winter, coping with post-war feelings, references to past physical and emotional trauma, the beginnings of sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleApple/pseuds/DoubleApple
Summary: Hermione thought of Fiendfyre, hotter than anything she’d ever known, so scalding it had numbed her skin just like the cold did now.





	What Hermione Sees

**Author's Note:**

> December’s prompt: What’s one more? Words: 235. Thanks to the amazing discord people who make this happen every month, and to [LLAP115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115) for the clutch assistance getting rid of those last few extra words!

A frigid evening, their first Hogsmeade trip as eighth years. They stood together in a knot, their breath mingling into a white cloud. No one bothered with warming charms. 

Only a handful had returned to Hogwarts. There were no more houses, not for them. Hermione gathered books like seashells and read until the words grew meaningless. 

“We’re off to Rosmerta’s,” Ron said. He was pressed to her side, through layers of clothes, but she couldn’t feel him there. 

Pansy glanced at Hermione. “Could I…” she trailed off. 

“Of course, come along,” Hermione said. She didn’t care. She felt scoured by the cold, left gritty and empty inside. 

The group began to shuffle off, but Draco stood still. Harry hadn’t moved either. He wore a hat Molly’d knit years ago, its Gryffindor stripes meaningless now, its whimsy all wrong. He was staring at Draco. 

Hermione thought of Fiendfyre, hotter than anything she’d ever known, so scalding it had numbed her skin just like the cold did now. She remembered Malfoy clutched behind Harry on the broom. His fingers had left bruises on Harry’s hips, angry little ovals that lasted for weeks, even after she’d applied Dittany to them five times. 

Hermione remembered how Draco had screamed. How they all had. 

“What’s one more,” Harry said evenly, still looking straight at Malfoy. Draco’s face was impassive; Harry’s eyes were unreadable. Frozen or burning, Hermione couldn’t be sure.


End file.
